


GPS

by Asylum_Regular



Series: For Tumblr Senpais [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a prompt from tumblr, Just a drabble, Levi is the voice on Eren's new GPS, M/M, Masturbation, gps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got a new GPS that calls himself Levi. With such a low and sensual voice he's having a hard time not popping a boner everytime the man speaks. Too bad he doesn't realize Levi isn't just an automated voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GPS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidtowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: http://komlin.tumblr.com/post/78606323718/modern-future-au-where-eren-gets-a-new-gps
> 
> This isn't beta-d. All mistakes are mine. I apologize for them.

'Online GPS? The fuck is that?' He thought before shrugging it off and started his car. "Now is as good a time as any to try it out." He reached over to the small screen, turning it on and entering the address to Reiner and Bert's new house. There was a short burst of static that erupted from the box, eliciting a short yelp from him. 

"Hello, my name is Levi. I'll be your guide."

He briefly wondered why the hell the GPS was named and what deity decided to plague him with such a sensual voice.

"Pullout of the driveway and turn to the right. Head straight until you reach Molidor." 

He held in a groan as he did as the GPS asked. Halfway down the road it gave him the next few steps and he wriggled in his seat, hands sweaty on the steering wheel. This was going to be a LONG car ride.

\---000---

Half an hour later he awkwardly shuffled out of the car, thanking God that his coat covered his current problem. It was a, thankfully, short few steps to the door. He rang the doorbell, nearly sighing in relief as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Annie opened the door, letting him in with nothing more than a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, after slipping off his shoes. "It was a long car ride and I didn't want to be late." He explained when she gave him an unbelieving look.

He gave her a sheepish smile when she pointed towards the hallway to his right.

"Last door on the left" her voice was monotone as always.

"Thanks Annie!" He called as he headed towards the room she had indicated. As soon as he was in and the door closed he let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. 

With lightly shaking hands he undid his pants, letting them hang loosely off his hips. He grabbed the rock hard appendage between his legs after a second of hesitation. He bit sharply into his other hand as he began stroking himself, not letting the whines and moans escape him. It was an embarrassingly short time later that he came, making sure to get all of the sticky white substance into the toilet. 

He flushed and made quick work of washing his hands before heading out of the bathroom and towards the source of voices. He came to what he assumed was the living room, Sasha and Connie sprawled on a love seat in the corner, Jean and Armin close together on the couch. Everyone else was milling around the room and He smiled as Mikasa wormed her way out of the circle of people to greet him.

"We were worried that you got lost." She looked at him worriedly. "Did the GPS I got you not work?"

"It worked, I just didn't realize it would be such a long ride and left late." He shrugged as he folded her into a hug. "How's living with Annie?" He goaded, waiting for the bright red blush that would spread across Mikasa's cheeks.

"I- its fine." He ducked her head slightly, everything below her nose disappearing into the folds of her red scarf.

"Just fine?" He couldn't help but laugh slightly at her reaction.

"Fine." She repeated, sighing in relief as Christa came to talk to her.

\---000---

He hoped into his car, it was already 6 and he still had to get home and work on his paper for history. It was already dark and he cursed, resigning himself to his fate as he turned on the GPS and entered his address. 

"Pull out of the drive way and turn left towards 120."

He did as the man asked, waiting for the next directions that would lead him back home, biting his lip as the voice washed over him.

"Make a left on 120 and head straight for a mile."

"WHY IS HIS VOICE SO GOD DAMN HOT?!" He nearly screamed, resisting the urge to bash his head against the steering wheel.

"... Thanks."

"Online.” He paled at least two shades, realizing what it meant by ‘online’ “You're a real person and I just fucked up didn't I?" He groaned, glancing down at the small screen.

"That about sums it up... And you missed your exit."

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the prompt, decided to write a short little something for it. 
> 
> For anyone who'd like to find me on tumblr here's my url: asylum-regular.tumblr.com


End file.
